


I shouldn`t love her, but I do

by caprisedit



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Sexual Tension, Student Kara Danvers, StudentxTeacher, Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisedit/pseuds/caprisedit
Summary: Two girls who fall for each other the moment they saw each other but they try to control there feelings. Can they ignore the sexual tension or will they fall deep?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Kara, come down breakfast is ready" my mom screams from the kitchen on the first floor. I didn't want to get up. I don't like the school very much. I mean the people are great and everything, but the things we learn are so boring. There were a few times where I felt asleep, but anyway I have to get up, because my mom would be so angry if she had to get here up in my room.   
20 minutes later I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. My mom sits at the kitchen with coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other hand. She wears a black skirt with a blue blouse. I know my mom isn't bad looking and I know I don't look that bad. I got the looks from my mom and the brain from mom and dad.   
My dad dosen't lives with us. I don't know him at all. My mother said he left after she told him, she is pregnant, but I don't really need him, because I have the best mom in the world.   
"Morning, Mom!" I say cheerfully to her. She smiles up to me and says: "Good Morning,Honey. Did u slept well?" I nodded and sit at the table and together we eat breakfast. "Kara, I'm going to be home late tonight. I have to stay at the office and prepare the Gala, which is on friday, okay?" she says with a little sad look.  
I smile at her and say: "It's okay mom. My school will end on 5 anyway and I'm sure I will get much homework already." Mom tries to smile, but fail. I know she always feels like she let me down, but I always tell her otherwise, because she is the best mom! Yeah, she isn't always home with me, but she is always on my contests, mother-daughter days........... present and I love her for that.   
After we eat breakfast I hear a car who parks before our house and I know instantly, that is was Alex. I always tell her she don't have to get me from home, but she always says: "It's my duty as your 'sister'to look out for you!" She is really great and I lover her just as a sister.   
"Mom, I have to go or we are going to be late." I say to my mother and walk to the front door. "Yeah I heard Alex. Have fun and stay out of trouble, sweetie!" I laugh and hug her.   
I walk to the car and got in. Alex isn't a moring person, so she didn's say a thing and I know if I would talk to her, she would scream at her. Winn did it one time and after that he was so scared of Alex, that he didn't talk to Alex a whole week and I found it so funny.   
10 minutes later we arrive at the school, Alex parks her car next to a car, which I never saw. I mean yeah the new year starts, but I would remember such a nice car. 'Maybe we get a new student?' I think.   
We collect our new schedule and check who has with who school. I'm happy, because all of my classes are with Alex. At first we have history. I like history, but on my new schedule I see a name, which I never saw on a schedule before. Luthor. That means we have a new teacher.   
So together Alex and I walked in the classroom. I look to the front and my eyes widen comically. There in the front sits the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. 


	2. Chapter 2

'Holy fucking shit'is my first thought as I see her. 'How can someone be this hot?' Alex sees that I stare and smirks at me, "Don't stare, Kar." I glare at her and say Nothing. In the exact same moment the hot teacher turns to us, "If you are finished with gossiping, please, take a seat I would like to start with the lesson. 'Holy fucking shit and her voice is so sexy, damn, how do I live through this lessons?' Alex and I walked to the only free seats in the back. Of course everyone wants to sit in the front and stare at the new teacher.

"Welcome class, my name is Lena Luthor and I will teach history this year. I would like to start with a little, get to know each other, game. So as I said, my name is Lena Luthor, I am 24 years old and I have a dog at home."

Everyone starts to introduce themselve. I am the last person to say something. "Hi my name is Kara Zorel. I am 19 years old. I have just one parent, my mom and I am a lesbian." I smirk at Ms. Luthor, because she look really surprised as I say it,  
I don't really listen to what Ms. Luthor says. I am busy checking her out. Ms. Luthor sees that, "Ms. Zorel please wait after class." I groan and Alex laugh at me. I stick my tongue at her and ignore her completly. I really try to listen to what 'Lena' say, but she is just so distracting. I really hope I don't get detention, because I'm really busy at the moment.

Class ends and I pack my things slowly together. As Alex walks out last with a smirk on her face. I walk slowly to Ms. Luthor. "Ms. Zorel, I would really appricate, if you stop checking me out and instead pay attention to my class, is that understood?"  
I bite in my lip an nod and then I smirk, because I see that she is checking me out too. "Ms. Luthor, but then why are you checking me out too?" She blush, "Get out of my room, Kara." I smirk, "Of course, Ma'am!" and I walk out of the room to my locker, where Alex is waiting.

"What did she want from you?" Alex wiggles with her eyebrows as I blush. "Nothing, I should pay attention to her classes." Alex laughs out loud. "Oh you paid close atttention, didn't you?" "Shut up, Alex!" Alex laughs again and together they walk to their next class. English.

The whole day, I don't really pay attention to class. I can't stop thinking about green eyes and gorgeous body. Yeah, I have a crush on my new history teacher, wuuhuu.  
School ends at 5 p.m. Alex drives me home. Our house is beautiful. It's like a villa, just really big. When Alex and I were little we always played hide and seek. We had always so much fun, when we were little. I am so glad, that she is in my life. I don't know what I would do if she isn't here with me. She is my rock, since I know her.  
I go up to my room and do my homework. It isn't nearly as much as I expected. I do it really quickly and start to do dinner for mom and I. Mom will be home earlier as expected, she text me. Mom could sort everything out, so I text her back, that I will cook. Not many people believe me I can cook, because one time I wanted to suprise my mom with cookies and I acciedently burnt them. Since then mom is teaching me new things, when she has time.

She is home by 7 and we eat together and we talk about our days. She tell me, that nearly everything is done for the Gala. I'm so nervous for it. The Gala is held for me. It's my 18th birtday and it is duty in the family, when you turn 18, you will join the family company. I'm so exicted, I love science by heart and I will be so happy when I join the company.  
After dinner I go up to my room and listen to music. Sometime later I start to falling asleep. My last toughts were about a sertain person with green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
Here is the new chapter! I know it's not really good and that's why I would like a few feedbacks! I hope you somehow enjoy the story and if you don't I'm sad. I hope you have a beautiful day/night!  
Until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
This is my first story I've ever wrote! So yeah don't hate me so much for it! And also English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyway, I would like it if u could give me a head up and maybe an idea of what could happen next!  
Anyway until next time!xx


End file.
